Christmas Dates
by TheShadowsinLife
Summary: Frey wants to spend Christmas with her boyfriend, Doug, but will she be able to?


**Merry Christmas! I hope all of you have a Happy New Year.**

**I do not own Rune Factory or any of the Characters in it.**

* * *

The day before Christmas: Blossom's

"I'm just glad that Granny Blossom got her pendant back." Doug smiled.

"Yeah, so am I." We had just finished going through the whole ordeal with the Twinkle. I had returned all of the stolen items (except for Arthur's glasses which were now smashed thanks to Doug) and now I was checking in with Doug. I also had something to ask him.

"Sooooo," I began, "Do you, maybe, want to go on a date tomorrow?"

"Oh, sorry, I can't. I have to help with the shop tomorrow."

"Can't you skip work this one time?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I already do that enough." I nodded and began to walk away sadly. "Maybe another time." He called to me.

"Yeah, maybe."

I trudged back home and flung myself onto my bed. How could he say no spending Christmas with me? I had been waiting for this for a long time now. I knew that he knew that it was Christmas tomorrow. I recalled the events that had happened earlier that day.

_I had gotten up at the usual time and went to see Doug first thing. I was so excited about Christmas._

_"Hey, Princess!" Doug said as I walked in._

_"Hey Doug."_

_"Tomorrow's Christmas. It's always busy right before."_

_We had continued making small talk until Blossom walked down and asked Doug to do some things for her. Then the Twinkle flew in and stole Blossom's pendant. After Doug had gotten it back, she scolded him and I went to return the missing objects._

I buried my head into the pillow. I can't believe that he said no. This would have been our first Christmas together. It was late so instead of being sad, I decided to go to sleep.

Christmas Day

As usual, Vishnal woke me up and I got dressed. I watered my crops, took care of my monsters, and then set out. I walked around town talking to everyone, putting on my best happy face. Around 17 hundred hours, I ran into Dylas.

"Hey." He grunted.

"Hi." I said back to him.

"Why aren't you with Doug? It is Christmas."

"Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I asked Doug out on a date today, but he declined it."

"WHAT!?" Dylas practically shouted. "He did what?! That stupid, pee-brained Dwarf! How could he say no to spending the day with you?"

"He said that he had to work."

"Don't defend him, you should be pissed!"

"I don't want to be mad at him, not on Christmas."

"You're too sweet for your own good."

"What?"

"Uh, nothing." He blushed, looking away. I giggled; Dylas was always so sweet to me.

He paused as if getting ready to say something to me. "So, since Doug isn't available, do you maybe want to spend the night with me…NOT IN THAT WAY THOUGH, SO DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA!"

I laughed at his reaction to his own words. "Yes, I would love to watch the stars with you."

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "cool. So, the watchtower is too private, so since we're not dating, why don't we just meet at the lake?"

"Sounds great! See you in two-hours?"

"Yeah, see you there." We both walked away as I went to get ready.

Back at Blossom's

"Doug, sweetie, what are you doing here?" Blossom asked him.

"Huh? You asked me to be here tonight."

"Yes dear, but I didn't think you would listen. Shouldn't you be out with Frey?"

"No. I mean, she asked me out but I said I had to work. Why?"

"Why? Because it's Christmas. She asked you out and you said no?"

"So? Isn't Christmas just like any other day, you know, except for the presents?"

"Oh Doug." Blossom shook her head. "Christmas is a day that couples spend together. It's a very special day for couples."

"You're kidding, right? Oh shit! I screwed up! Frey's going to kill me!" Doug said as he grabbed his jacket and rushed out.

Dragon Lake

I was wearing a red dress with black boots. I had bought this outfit for Doug. I knew how much he liked red. Also, I thought I looked incredibly good in it.

"Hey." I heard Dylas say from behind me. "I brought blankets."

"Thanks." I smiled. He blushed and covered his mouth.

"Anyway, let's sit here." I nodded and sat down next to him. He covered us up with one blanket that was too small for two people. He gave me most of it, but I scooted closer to him to give him more of it.

"HEY!" A voice shouted from behind. "OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Doug!? What are you doing here?"

"Me? What about you? Why are you here with Dylas?" He shouted.

"He's keeping me company since you couldn't spend tonight with me." I shouted back at him. "I can't believe you chose to work over spend time with me!"

"Well, I-I-I…I'm sorry." He finally said. "I didn't know how important Christmas was for us to be together. I guess I messed up, huh?"

"I'll be over there." Dylas said as he stood up and walked away.

"Yeah" I said, standing up "You seem to do that a lot." I wrapped my arms around him and locked my lips with his. His eyes widened.

"Whoa!" he said when I pulled back. "Aren't you mad at me?" he asked

"I was, but I can never stay mad at you."

"I guess it's too late for a date now, huh?" I nodded. "How about we just stay here and watch the stars?"

"Okay." I turned around to look at Dylas, but he was gone. I would have to thank him later.

Doug pulled me down onto the ground, pulled the blanket over us, and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close. "I love you." He whispered into my ear, his hot breath causing me to shiver.

"I love you too." I said back to him. He leaned in close and locked his lips with mine.

It wasn't the way I had imagined Christmas, but this was good too.

* * *

**The reason that I write Frey as so forgiving, is because that is how I imagine her. Also, I hate sad endings. So, happy endings for everyone!**

**I'm thinking about writing a New Years squeal. Should I do it?**


End file.
